bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Leo Whitefang (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850388 |altname = Leo Whitefang |no = 8358 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 0 |description = Un fiero re proveniente da una terra lontana. Il suo intelletto e acume in battaglia sono leggendari a pieno titolo. Le sue recenti avventure lo hanno portato ad aggiungere nuove voci nel suo dizionario con termini familiari che ha riscoperto, come “Dèi caduti” e “Evocatori”. Quali prodigi! Quali meraviglie! Dentro di sé meditava sul destino del proprio regno, se le condizioni fossero state le stesse. La magia, dopotutto, era una cosa incerta. Certo, il re errante doveva prima tornare a casa, ma questa è un’altra storia... |summon = C’è una sola voce nel mio dizionario per “sconfitta”: il destino di chi lotta contro di me! |fusion = Vediamo un po'... mmh. Non c’è una voce nel mio dizionario riguardo a questa “Fusione” di cui parli. Non ancora. |evolution = Potrai anche vivere per sempre, ma che ne sarebbe del tuo nome? Invece, sarebbe meglio narrare storie sulla mia grandezza! |hp_base = 5782 |atk_base = 2390 |def_base = 2156 |rec_base = 2089 |hp_lord = 8260 |atk_lord = 3415 |def_lord = 3080 |rec_lord = 2985 |hp_anima = 9377 |rec_anima = 2687 |atk_breaker = 3713 |def_breaker = 2782 |def_guardian = 3378 |atk_guardian = 3115 |hp_oracle = 8110 |rec_oracle = 3432 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |ccant = 50 |ls = La Giustizia del Re |lsdescription = Aumento ATT, DIF e PS massimi del 60%; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF con PS oltre il 50%; aumento numero di colpi; leggera riduzione danni per 1 turno quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità |lseffect=* * con il 50% del danno * |lsnote = 80% boost, Adds +1 hit count to each hit count with 50% damage penalty & 20% reduction after 20,000 damage |bb = Graviert Würde |bbdescription = Combo di 7 attacchi luce su un nemico (danno relativo ai PS rimasti); aumento del numero di colpi normali x3 turni; aumento DIF relativa ad ATT e ATT relativo a DIF x3 turni; aumento velocità riempimento indicatore OD x3 turni; aumento dei propri PS max |bbnote = BB damage modifier is HP-scaled: 300% + 400% * HP / max HP, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk, 20% OD fill rate & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 42 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Burst Leidenschaft Dirigen |sbbdescription = Combo di 9 attacchi luce su un nemico (danno relativo ai PS rimasti); aumento numero di colpi normali x3 turni; aumento DIF relativa ad ATT e ATT relativo a DIF x3 turni; riempimento indicatore OD; aumento del proprio ATT x3 turni |sbbnote = SBB damage modifier is HP-scaled: 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk, 8% OD fill & 200% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 54 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Windrad des Weltraum |ubbdescription = Combo di 5 attacchi luce sui nemici (danno relativo ai PS rimasti); aum. numero di colpi e attacchi normali colpiscono tutti i nemici x3 turni; aum. ATT relativo a DIF x3 turni; aum. ATT e freq. colpi critici x3 turni; aum. propri ATT, DIF e REC x3 turni |ubbnote = UBB damage modifier is HP-scaled: 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, adds +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% damage total), 250% Def to Atk, 400% Atk, 60% Crit & 200% self parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 5 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Carica del Leone d'Oro |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento di ATT e DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50%; aumento di danni critici e numero di colpi |esnote = 50% parameter boost, 50% Crit & adds +2 hits to each hit count |bb1=* * * * (per sé) * * con 120% del danno |bb10=* * * * (per sé) * * con 120% del danno |sbb1=* * * * * * con 120% del danno |sbb10=* * * * * * con 120% del danno |ubb1=* * * * * * * * con 220% del danno |evofrom = 850387 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Paramentri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da 30% a 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (80%) |omniskill1_3_note = Aumento del 80% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Danno Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento dei danni da colpo critico (50%) |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali dell'Abilità Leader (+25%) |omniskill4_2_note = +25% danni. 25% damage penalty total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dell'effetto di riempimento dell'indicatore OD del BB (+10%) |omniskill4_3_note = +10%. Aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD del 30% totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l’aumento al proprio effetto ATT del SBB (+50%) |omniskill4_4_note = +50%. Aumento del 250% totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB (+20%) |omniskill4_5_note = +20% danni. 40% danni totali |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Leo Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (80%) *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni da colpo critico (50%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento al proprio effetto ATT del SBB (+50%) *30 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB (+20%) |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (80%) *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni da colpo critico (50%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dell'effetto di riempimento dell'indicatore OD del BB (+10%) *30 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB (+20%) |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa ATT e PS massimi da +30% a +50% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (80%) *10 Sp - Aumento dei danni da colpo critico (50%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *20 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali dell'Abilità Leader (+25%) *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento al proprio effetto ATT del SBB (+50%) *30 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB (+20%) **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}